Retired
This page includes all of the retired roles and alignments in Wiki Mafia. They are no longer in use for Wiki Mafia games. These roles and alignments have been retired for various reasons. The reasons behind their retirements can be found below the table. Reasons for Retirement The has been retired due to its sheer power. Due to the text-based format that Wiki Mafia is played in, a blackmailed player would be unable to speak for a few real-time days, depending on the length of the day in-game. Tracking activity would be difficult, as a player couldn't speak in the game thread while blackmailed. Additionally, keeping a player from responding in a thread for a few days would be difficult as well. The has been retired due to its sheer power, as well as imbalance. When certain roles are rolled in a game, they are balanced in a way that will allow for even and fair gameplay between factions. If the changes a fellow member to any role they wish, then the game could become unbalanced if more powerful roles are chosen in certain circumstances. The has been retired due to its inability to be useful. There is little benefit in copying an ability onto another non- , as the doesn't receive results of investigative abilities it copies, it gives any copied protective abilities to a non- player, and it just allows other roles to end up affecting a second player instead of just one. This role doesn't particularly help the in any way, and doesn't particularly hurt anyone else either. The has also been retired due to its inability to be useful. Simply put, the faction does not need its own -type role. If this role stayed in the game, it would not compare to the other roles in the game, as its only ability is to perform the factional kill. The has been removed due to its inability to be useful. Because of its limitations as to what roles it can steal from, it doesn't have enough of an impact on the game as a role to help other evils or hurt the as much as other roles can. The alignment has been retired because the only role in its alignment was the , which has been retired as well. The alignment has been retired because two of the three roles in its alignment, the and the , have also been retired, leaving the as the sole role. The has been moved to , as it does not fit in the other two alignments. The has been retired due to its sheer power, as well as imbalance. The role almost doubles as a in the fact that any roles that are blocked by it will not get results for at least one night, then will get an incorrect result once they've stopped being tortured. It's an overpowered and is too unbalanced for the game. The has been retired due to its sheer power. roles are completely useless against it, and the serves the purpose of this role in a better, more balanced way. The has been retired due to its difficult gameplay. It defeats the purpose of a , as it is often forced to target the non- factions that do most of the killing. Comparing the and its counterpart, the , the two roles have the same abilities and attributes, but with a different goal. The 's goal is much more based on chance than skill, as its haunt ability can't do much to help make the killer lose. The has been retired due to the fact that is simply unnecessary. There would be no reason for a member to talk one-on-one with a member, and there would be no reason for the to not execute their prisoner, unless they were a role that could side with the , which would most often not be the case. Category:Wiki Mafia